Operation IanCorn
by ChubbyBunny3
Summary: Nach ihrem Tanzduett merkt Mari, dass Ian und Lasercorn Gefühle füreinander haben - nur wahrscheinlich zu schüchtern sind, sich diese einzugestehen. Kein Problem! Sie nimmt es selbst in die Hand: Als "Charlie" schickt sie ihre drei "Engel" aus - die sollen die Mission IanCorn ausführen. Ob das gut geht? Und ob die drei "Engel" da überhaupt mitmachen? Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Smosh: Game Bang

Drei Engel für Mari - Operation IanCorn

Kaptiel 1: Das Tanzduet

Die Game-Bang Crew war bereit. Sie würden heute ein neues Video drehen. Ein neues Video und ein neues Gamebang. Welches Spiel sie spielten? Just Dance 4.

Die sechs stellten sich in "coole" Posen auf, während Ian auf den Boden lag.

"Oh mein Gott, es gibt ein neues Gamebang!" sagte Ian und alle riefen im Chor:

"Game Bang! Biatch!"

"Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum wir alle hier so rumposen, als wären wir eine Dancecrew.." fing Ian an, Anthony ergänzte: "Das liegt daran, dass wir Just Dance spielen werden. Jeder nimmt einen Song aus den Hut und die letzten zwei mit den niedrigsten Punktzahlen werden ein Duett tanzen."

"Ein romantisches Duett!" ergänzte Sohinki.

"Ja, es wird ziemlich sexy." sagte Anthony.

"Ihr wollt wissen, welches Lied es ist und wer es tanzen muss? Dann müsst ihr das Video sehen!" grinste Ian.

Und die anderen riefen wieder alle im Chor: "Game Bang!"

Es war hart. Jeder hatte tapfer sein Bestes gegeben. Alle warteten hibbelig darauf, dass Anthony seinen Auftritt beendete. Er war es und verkündete die Platzierungen.

"...und die zwei letzten Plätze sind Lasercorn und Ian."

"Team IanCorn!" lachte Jovenshire.

Ian und Lasercorn standen auf, mehr oder weniger bereit zum Tanzen.

"Okay, und nun die zwei letzten Plätze Ian und Lasercorn - mit ihren super sexy Duett!" lachte Anthony.

"Und sehr romantischen." ergänzte Sohinki wieder.

Sie starteten den Song - es war Time of my Life von Dirrty Dancing.

Die anderen johlten. Ian und Lasercorn rackerten sich ab.

Es gab viele Stellen mit Körperkontakt und bei jeder Stelle wurden beide etwas rot dabei, dass sah Mari ganz genau.

Die männliche Spielfigur küsste gerade die Hand der weibliche Spielfigur auf den Monitor.

Ian starrte auf den Monitor, dann zu Lasercorn, danach wieder auf den Monitor.

Der sagte übermütig: "Gib mir deine Hand!" Ian gab ihm diese und Lasercorn küsste sie. Die anderen rasteten aus, Ian wurde wieder rot und Lasercorn lächelte.

Anthony grinste über beide Ohren und sagte: "Ihr zwei seid das süßeste Päarchen das ich je gesehen habe!"

Keiner der beiden achteten auf den Spruch, aber Ian wurde deswegen wieder leicht rot um die Nase.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, die anderen lachten immer noch und beiden liefen (wie im Spiel drektiert) im Kreis.

"Willst du fest mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte Lasercon auf einmal und obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nur als Scherz gemeint hatte, so brachte er Ian damit für einen kurzen Moment aus der Bahn. Er wurde rot, antwortet aber grinsend: "Du weißt es!"

Sie tanzten weiter und weiter und Ian hoffte, dass das Lied bald zu Ende war. Er wurde erhört und er seufzte schon erleichtert, nur kam dann die Hebefigur...

Lasercorn hob Ian so gut wie mäglich hoch, das konnten sie auch ein paar Minuten so halten, nur fiel Ian dann mit Lasercorn um.

"Au! Er hat mir an den Eiern gepackt!" rief Ian und die anderen prusteten wieder los.

Ein paar Minuten später standen die beiden wieder. Ian und Lasercorn schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Ja, das war unser Game Bang! Bis zum nächsten Mal!" sagte Anthony und winkte in die Kamera.

"Game Bang!" riefen alle im Chor.

Anthony und Ian saßen wieder zu Hause. Sie aßen gerade, da erhielt Anthony eine SMS.

'Hey Anthony, komm bitte um 3 Uhr zum Smosh Game Hauptquartier. Aber bitte ohne Ian! Muss etwas wichtiges und geheimes mit dir besprechen! Mari.'

Er schrieb ihr schnell eine Antwort, danach schnitten sie das Video des heutigen Game Bang.

Sie waren fast fertig, es fehlte nur noch das Tanzduett. Sie sahen es sich an und Ian wurde wieder (zum hundertsten mal an diesen Tag) rot im Gesicht.

"Diesr Tanz muss etwas ganz Besonderes für dich sein." sagte Anthony auf einmal.

Ian schlug ihn auf die Schulter. "Shut up!" und wurde eine Spur roter.

"Was denn? Ich sag doch nur- Oh mein Gott, wirst du etwa rot?!" fragte Anthony.

Er hatte sich zu Ian gedreht und bemerkte nur die dessen roten Wangen.

"N-nein, werd ich nicht." sagte Ian und drehte sich weg, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken, aber Anthony hatte sie trotzdem gesehen. Er grinste.

"Dude, du bist total rot im Gesicht." sagte er. Dann überkam es ihm.

"Oh mein Gott, wirst du etwa so angetörnt von euren Tanz?"

"Was?! Nein!" sagte Ian und war nun rot wie eine Tomate.

"Ha! Du lügst! Du bist rot wie ne' Tomate!" lachte Anthony.

"Das heißt ja, du stehst auf Lasercorn." er riss die Augen auf und starrte Ian an.

"Was?" fragte er. Daraufhin grinste Anthony breit.

"Ian steht auf Lasercorn!" rief er auf einmal und lief quer durch das Haus. Ian hinterher.

""S-sei still! Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!"

"Haha! Ian steht auf Lasercorn!" rief er abermals.

"Anthony! Shut the fuck up!" rief Ian und wurde leicht wütender.

"Ian und Lasercorn sitzen afu'm Baum, knutschen rum man glaubt es kaum! K.Ü.S.S.E.N.D.!" lachte er nun mehr.

"Okay, jetzt reichts!" rief Ian.

Er holte Anthony ein, sprang auf ihn zu und warf ihm mit auf den Boden. Sie rangen etwas.

Das Resultat ihres Kampfes: Ian hatte nur ein paar Kratzer und rote Flecken, während Anthony ein blaues Auge hatte.

Die beiden saßen auf ihrer Couch, Anthony kühlte sein rechtes Auge und Ian sah immer wieder verlegen zu ihm. "Es tut mir Leid." sagte Ian schließlich und unterbrach damit die Stille.

"Das sollte es auch! Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht und jetzt hab ich ein blaues Auge!" sagte Anthony sauer. Ian duckte sich in die Couch. "Sorry."

"Ja, schon gut. Ich guck, ob ich es abdecken kann."

Er ging ins Bad, sah sich im Spiegel seinen Auge an. "Au, Mann!"

Er sah im Schrank nach und er fand plötzlich eine Tube Make-up. Verwirrt sah er diese an.

Woher kam die denn?! Er benutzte kein Make-Up. Dann musste es Ian's sein.

Er grinste über den Gedanken: Ian benutze Make-up!

Aber für sein blaues Auge würde es auch gehen. Er schmierte sich etwas auf seine Haut. Er hoffte, dass es nicht auffallen würde.

Er ging aus dem Bad und sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war viertel vor drei.

"Oh shit! Ich komm zu spät!" sagte er, griff schnell seine Autoschlüssel und seine Jacke und rannte raus.

Zurück ließ er einen verdutzten Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Kapitel: Charly und seine Engel

Völlig außer Atem kam er an. Er tritt ein. Im Raum saßen schon Sohinki und Jovenshire.

Er sah die zwei verdutzt an - genau wie die zwei ihn.

"Was macht ihr den hier?!" fragte Anthony verwirrt.

"Mari wollte etwas mit mir besprechen." sagte Sohinki und Jovenshire nickte.

"Mit mir auch."

"Was? Mit euch auch? Mir mir wollte sie auch sprechen." sagte Anthony.

"Hmmm irgendwie komisch." bemerkte Jovenshire.

"Wartet - wo ist Mari überhaupt?" fragte Sohinki und sah sich um.

"Anscheinend ist sie nicht da."

"Oh, ich bin hier." hörten die drei auf einmal eine Stimme.

"Mari?" fragte Sohinki.

"Yep, ich bin's." ssgte sie.

"Wo bist du?" fragte Jovenshire.

"Hier." sagte sie.

Die Jungs sahen sich um. Fanden aber keine Mari. Der Raum war leer.

"Wo denn?" fragte Anthony.

"Na hier! Weiter unten!"

Die drei sahen auf den Boden.

"Also ich sehe sie nicht." meinte Sohinki nach einiger Zeit. Die anderen zwei nickten.

"Nein, nicht auf den Boden! Weiter oben!"

Die drei sahen an die Decke. Mari seufzte.

"Ihr seht gerade auf die Decke, oder?" fragte sie dann.

"Ja." antworteten diese wahrheitsgetreu. Sie seufzte wieder.

"Nicht auf die Decke, mehr in die Mitte!"

"Verdammt, wo bist du?!" fragte Anthony dann etwas genervt.

"Guckt vor euch. Da steht ein Radio. Aus dem rede ich..."

Die drei sahen auf den Tisch - tatsächlich, vor ihnen stand ein kleines, graues Radio.

"...und warum sprichst du aus dem Radio und nicht direkt mir uns?" fragte Anthony und die anderen zwei nickten. Mari seufzte nun schon zum vierten Mal.

"Weil es so einfach viel cooler ist! Mann Jungs! Noch nie 'Drei Engel für Charly' gesehen?!"

Die drei sahen sich an. "Okay..."

"Also, setzt euch auf die Couch, ich muss etwas mit euch besprechen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich euch eingeladen habe. Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, gibt es da Gefühle zwischen Ian und Lasercorn. Die beiden mögen sich - das hab ich ganz genau gesehen! Nur sind die beiden anscheinend zu schüchtern, um selbst zusammen zu kommen. Sie brauchen Hilfe - und dazu brauche ich euch! Ihr drei sollt mir helfen, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Und das geht so: Ich bin Charly und ihr drei seid meine Engel - ich sage euch, was ihr machen müsst und ihr führt es dann aus. Verstanden?"n

Die drei starrten fassungslos das Radio an. Wie kam Mari nur auf so eine beknackte Idee?! Einen Moment lang war es ganz still im Raum.

"Und? Was sagt ihr?" fragte Mari.

Die drei waren immernoch überwältigt von Mari's Idee.

"...Mari, hast du irgendwas genommen, was du nicht verträgst?" fragte Anthony und die anderen zwei nickten.

"Ja, echt mal Mari, wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee?" fragte Jovenshire.

"Denkst du wirklich, wir werden bei so einen Schwachsinn mitmachen?" fragte Sohinki und stellte gerade den geistigen Zustand seiner Freundin in Frage.

Das Radio blieb still. Gefährlich still. Die drei Jungs bekamen ein ungutes Gefühl.

Es war gar nicht gut, wenn Mari so still war. Das bedeutete, sie war richtig sauer.

"...schläfst du gern mit mir, Matt?" fragte Mari dann mit gefährlicher Stimme.

"Denn wenn du es tust, würde ich dir Raten, bei dem mitzumachen, war ich vorhabe."

"Ja, ja das tue ich. Ich mach mit! Ich mach mit!" sagte Sohinki.

Die anderen zwei sahen ihn an und er murmelte: "Sorry."

"Gut." sagte Mari und Anthony und Jovenshire atmeten erleichtert aus. Sie waren sicher vor ihr.

"Anthony? Jovenshire? Denkt bloß nicht, ich hätte euch vergessen!" sagte Mari und die beiden zuckten leicht zusammen.

"Natürlich kann ich euch nicht mit so etwas erpressen wie Matt, aber glaubt mir, ich habe meine Mittel und Wege, wie ich euch zwei dazu bringe, für mich zu arbeiten."

Anthony und Jovenshire schluckten (that's what she said :D) und zweifelten kein bisschen an Mari's Worten.

"...also, arbeitet ihr drei jetzt als meime 'Engel' oder nicht?" Mari's Stimme klang so bedrohlich, dass ein "Nein!" keineswegs in Frage kam.

Die drei nickten, dann fiel ihnen aber ein, dass Mari das nicht sehen konnte, so sagten sie zerknittert: "Ja, Boss!"

"Sehr gut. Operation IanCorn kann beginnen."

"Okay, hier in der Schublade liegen Walkie Talkies. Jeder nimmt sich einen. Ich werde euch dann anfunken. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Die drei öffneten die Schublade. Und dort lagen tatsächlich drei Walkie Talkies.

"Wir sehen uns dann. Charlie ist out." sagte Mari.

Jeder nahm sich eins der Walkie Talkies. Sie sahen sich an. Immer noch total überwältigt von den Ereignissen von gerade eben.

"Wow." mehr fiel Anthony nicht ein.

"Das kannst du laut sagen." bemerkte Sohinki und Jovenshire nickte. "Jaa.."

Es war kurz Still.

"Sag mal, trägst du Make-up?!" fragte Sohinki auf einmal und sah Anthony genauer an.

"W-was?! Nein!" sagte Anthony schnell.

"Lass sehen!" sagte Jovenshire. "Trägt Anthony echt Make-up?!"

"Jep. Das tut er," grinste Sohinki, "Der Hautton am Auge ist anders als auf der Haut." erklärte er.

Anthony war entsetzt. "Scheiße!" dachte er. Er verdeckte sein rechtes Auge.

"Oh mein Gott, Anthony trägt Make-up!" grinste Sohinki und Jovenshire lachte.

"Shut up!" sagte er und lief schnell aus dem Raum.

Er hörte Sohinki und Jovenshire lachen.

Er war wieder zu Hause. Er war erschöpft. Er seufzte. Öffnete die Tür und sah Ian immernoch auf der Couch sitzen. Inzwischen hatte dieser aber den Fernseher eingeschaltet.

Anthony kam in den Raum. Ian bemerkte ihn und machte den Fernseher leiser.

"Hey." sagte Ian und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Hey." sagte Anthony erschöpft. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

"Wo warst du eigentlich?" fragte Ian ihn.

Anthony seufzte. "Ich war in unseren Smosh Games Hauptquartier. Mari wollte dort etwas mit mir besprechen."

"Und was?"

"..." Ja, wie sollte er darauf antwortet? Er konnte ja schlecht sagen: "Um dich mit Lasercorn zusammen zu bringen."

"Anthony?"

"Ach, nur über ein neues Spiel." log er schnell.

"Ah, ach so."

"Ja..."

Es war still zwischen den beiden. Beide starrten auf den Fernseher. Dann fiel Anthony sein "Gespräch" mit Ian wieder ein. Er wollte mit ihm darüber reden.

"Sag mal...über das von heute Nachmittag..." fing Anthony an.

Ian erstarrte in der Bewegung.

"Stimmt das? Ich meine das mit Lasercorn..."

Ian wurde rot. Verlegen sah er auf den Boden.

"Dude, du kannst mir alles erzählen." Ian seufzte.

"Ja...also. Ja, du hattest Recht. Ich...ich mag Lasercorn. Sehr sogar."

"Okay." er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

"...und was sagst du dazu?" fragte Ian unsicher. Anthony zuckte seine Schultern.

"Was soll ich dazu sagen? Du stehst auf Lasercorn. Na und? Du bleibst immer noch mein bester Freund und ich benehme mich nicht anders dir gegenüber als vorher."

Ian lächelte ihn an. "Dane, Mann."

Anthony lächelte zurück. "Kein Problem."

Anhony gähnte. "So, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Bin müde, Dude."

"Okay, Mann. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

Anthony gähnte und ging in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich in sein Bett. Dachte nochmal an die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages.

Soo...Ian stand also auf Laercorn. Wow, da hatte Mari Recht.

Hatte diese Frau überdimensionale Kräfte?!

Er lächelte. Jetzt wird er auf jedenfall bei Mari's verrückten Plan mitmachen...


End file.
